Der Abschied
by Arca-chan
Summary: Ein drama" lests selbst


Der Abschied  
  
Ich sah ihn fliegen. Nein, er flog nicht, er fiel. Doch versuchte er nicht, sich abzubremsen, überhaupt nicht, er bewegte sich ja noch nicht einmal. Er musste gegen unseren Feind verloren haben. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur zugeguckt, wie in Trance. "NEEEIIIN!" Mein Schrei hallte über die Ebene. Plötzlich merkte ich, dass ich anfing zu laufen, der Flugrichtung von seinem Körper nach. Man hörte das Aufschlagen von seinem Körper. Es hörte sich furchtbar an. Schlimmer als alles andere. Ich lief schneller, ich wollte nur noch bei ihm sein. Doch ich wusste, dass es zu spät war. Dieses Geräusch, das ich gehört hatte, klingt immer noch in meinen Ohren nach. Das Geräusch von zerberstenden Knochen. Nun war ich fast da, nur noch zwei Meter. Mein Herz sagte mir, dass ich es nicht geschafft hatte, ihn zu retten. Aber ich wollte das nicht hören, ich hielt mich fest an der Hoffnung, er würde noch leben. Doch er tat es nicht. Ich stand nun über ihm. Er war tot. Sein Hals war so seltsam verrenkt, er konnte diesen Kampf nicht überlebt haben. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie fallen. Der Boden färbte sich rot. Auch sein Anzug war rot, rot vor Blut. Das Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund und aus jeder Wunde auf seiner wunderschönen Haut, aber vor allem aus dem Loch in seiner Brust lief das Blut. Wegen dieser Verletzung konnte er es sowieso nicht überlebt haben. Ich sah ihm ins Gesicht, in seine Augen, in seine wunderschönen, schwarzen Augen, sie waren leer. Er starrte in die Luft, er starrte nicht mich an, niemanden. Es war ein toter Blick, so leer. Ich spürte etwas Nasses an meiner Wange, Tränen. "Wieso weine ich? Ich habe doch noch nie geweint." Nun flossen Tränen mein Gesicht hinunter, die Tränen tropften von meinem Kinn auf seine Brust. Sein Gesicht war blaß, das letzte Fünkchen Leben war nun erloschen. Ich wollte aufhören, zu weinen, konnte es aber nicht, mein Herz wollte nicht begreifen, dass er tot war, tot, tot kann er nicht sein. Doch es war so. Auch wusste ich, dass ich ihn nicht mehr wieder beleben konnte, denn er war schon einmal gestorben und die Dragonballs geben nur einmal das Leben zurück (in meiner FanFic gibt es die namekianischen Dragonballs nicht). Ein Wind kam auf und spielte mit seinem schwarzen Haar, wehte es hin und her. Er sah so schön aus. Innerlich wollte ich mich verabschieden, konnte es aber nicht. Denn er war und ist mein bester Freund. Ich berührte seine Hand, sie war in so kurzer Zeit eiskalt geworden. Doch ich hielt sie fest, ich wollte nicht, dass er ging. Wieso musste er denn sterben, wieso nicht ich? Ich bin niemals so stark wie er, aber er meinte immer, dass es nie stimmte, damit wollte er mich aufheitern, ganz bestimmt. Er meinte zu mir, dass ich viel stärker wäre als er, aber nur, wenn ich daran glaube. Aber wie sollte ich jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, daran glauben. Mein Gesicht war schon total naß von Tränen, ich wischte mir mein Gesicht mit der rechten Hand trocken. Was nicht sehr viel nützte, denn im gleichen Moment rannen weitere Tränen hinunter. Ich hob ihn auf, er war eigentlich gar nicht mal so schwer, wie er immer behauptet hatte, ich trug ihn zu einem geschützten Platz und legte ihn dort ab, um ihn zu begraben. Doch dann hörte ich das gackernde Lachen meines Feindes, unseres Feindes, denn er hatte ihn umgebracht. Und er würde auch mich umbringen, das stand fest, denn wenn unser Feind schon ihn getötet hatte, würde er auch mich töten. Doch die Wörter, von meinem gestorbenem Freund, die er mir vor dem Kampf gesagt hatte, hörte ich immer noch, in dem leichten Flüstern des Windes "Glaube an dich, du kannst es schaffen." Ja, ich konnte es schaffen, ich musste nur an mich glauben. Nun war das Lachen so laut, dass ich nichts anderes mehr hörte. Ich war zornig auf hin, kein Wunder, denn es war ein hönisches Lachen. Er lachte über meinen toten Freund, er lachte über meine Tränen, er lachte und lachte und das Lachen erfüllte meinen ganzen Kopf. Mein Zorn verwandelte sich in Wut und diese nach einigen Minuten zu Haß, ein Haß, den man nicht beschreiben kann. Ich war so sauer, aber auch traurig zu gleich. Ich stand auf, plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass niemand mich aufhalten konnte, immer wieder hörte ich die Wörter, die er mir so oft in der vergangenen Zeit zugeflüstert hatte " Du schaffst es, du kannst es, glaube an dich und an alle anderen." Meine Trauer verschwand und nun breitete sich der Haß aus, er füllte mein Bewußtsein aus. Ich rannte auf meinen Feind zu und verpaßte ihm die stärkste Attacke, die ich hatte, es nützte nichts. Ich verlor allen Mut, mein Körper erschlaffte, ich konnte nicht mehr. Eine Stimme ertönte, eine tiefe Stimme, die ich kannte, es war seine Stimme, die zu meinen Herzen sprach. Sie gab mir Mut, denn er war immer bei mir, das wusste ich. Ich glaubte an mich und griff noch einmal an, nur konzentriert auf diese Stimme in meinem Herzen. Diesmal bewirkte der Schlag etwas, das Genick des Gegners knackte und er fiel zu Boden, sein Genick war gebrochen. Genau wie das von meinem Freund, mein Feind bettelte um sein Leben, er flehte um Gnade. Doch diesmal kannte ich kein Erbarmen, kein Mitleid, keine Gnade. Es war mir egal. Ich wollte meinen Freund rächen und das tat ich. Ich tötete unseren Feind, indem ich ihm den Hals durchschlug. Mein Feind sank nun endgültig zu Boden, er war endlich tot. Tales war tot. Aber es hatte Opfer gefordert. Mein allerbester Freund war gestorben. Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Die Tränen benetzten mein Gesicht und durchnäßten meinen Overall. Als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, rannte ich zu meinem Freund. Dort lag er, so leblos. Doch irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er jetzt frei war, dass er von einer schweren Last erlöst worden war. Der Wind blies stärker und nahm meine Tränen mit, die ich vergoß. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn hier begraben, doch ich entschied mich anders. Ich hob seine leblosen Körper hoch und flog davon. Mein Kopf war so leer und ich stellte mir immer die gleiche Frage: Wieso er? Ich flog zu einer Ebene, die hoch auf einem Berg lag. Dort legte ich ihn ab, hier waren schon andere Gräber, die Gräber meiner anderen Freunde, doch kein Tod hatte mich so getroffen, wie der meines besten Freundes. Ich grub eine Stelle aus, die groß genug war für seinen Körper und legt ihn dort hinein, dann nahm ich meine Kette ab, die ich immer trug, in dieser Kette war ein Bild von ihm und mir zusammen. Ich legte sie ihm auf die Brust, noch ein letztes Mal sah ich ihn an, sah seine schwarzen Haare, seine leeren Augen, seine Rüstung, die meiner doch so ähnlich war. Als es für mich unerträglich war, ihn noch weiter anzuschauen, wie er da lag begrub ich ihn schließlich. Sein Grab war genau neben dem von Son-Goku oder Kakarott, wie ich ihn ab und zu nannte. Dieses Wort löste alte Erinnerungen aus, die mich wieder zum Weinen brachten. Ich vermisse die alte Zeit. Nun war ich allein, ganz allein. Ich stand auf und nahm Abschied von meinen Freunden. "Lebt wohl! Leb auch du wohl, mein bester Freund, mein Bruder! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Vegeta! Und grüße die anderen, falls du sie siehst."  
  
Jetzt stehe ich hier auf diesem Berg, der Wind bläst heftig und mein Haar ist zerzaust, ich nehme gerade Abschied, aber ... ist es denn ein Abschied für immer? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber ich bin noch so jung und Sayajinns können doch so alt werden, das werde und kann ich jetzt nicht aushalten. Das ist zu lange, so lange kann ich nicht mehr warten. Ich muss meine Freunde wieder sehen. Ich sehe noch einmal hinauf in die Wolken und sehe alle meine Freunde dort, alle, die ich verloren habe im Kampf gegen Tales. Son-Goku, Piccolo, Kuririn, Son-Gohan, Son-Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Pool, Oolong, Yamchu, C18, Maron, Chao-Zu, Tenshinhang, Dende, Popo, ja sogar Muten-Roshi, aber auch dich, Vegeta, ich sehe dich, als stolzer Krieger vor mir stehen und mit mir trainieren, das haben wir nie gemacht ... oder doch? Ich weiß es nicht mehr, es scheint so lange her zu sein. Ein letztes Mal lasse ich meinen Blick über den Horizont schweifen. Ich glaube, in großer Ferne Stimmen zu vernehmen, Stimmen, die ich kenne, die ich sogar sehr gut kenne, denn es sind die Stimmen meiner Freunde, die ich da höre. Sie rufen nach mir. Ich soll ihnen folgen und ich habe keine Angst, davor zu sterben. Ich schalte meine Sinne ab und springe in das Licht, das mich so warm umflutet. Doch dieses Licht schwebt über dem Abgrund. Ich glaube zu fallen, doch jemand fängt mich auf, ich spüre wie meine Seele, meinen Körper verläßt, ich spüre, wie mein Körper auf dem Boden aufschlagt, ich spüre, wie ich sterbe, doch es macht mir nichts aus, denn ich werde alle wieder sehen, ganz bestimmt. Denn jemand wartet auf mich, und dieser jemand ist mein Bruder, er steht in dem Licht und hält mir die Hand hin, ich greife sie und er zieht mich nach oben, in das Licht. Es ist so hell, das ich nichts sehen kann, doch Angst habe ich nicht, nicht bei ihm, nicht bei Vegeta. Er lächelt mich an, so voller Wärme. Denn jetzt weiß ich, dass ich das richtige getan habe. Ich werde meine Freunde im Jenseits wiedersehen.  
  
~ENDE~ 


End file.
